


Burden

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Implied Relationships, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Rin thinks about the burden she places on those around her
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Kudos: 1





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Years"

As Rin lay in her hospital bed, not for the first time, she wondered. Years from now, when she was gone, would anyone miss her? Or would their lives be changed for the better by her passing and relieving them of her burden? Part of her wanted to believe that Akito was wrong about her impact on Haru, but how could he be when she had had the same thoughts for so long?

Her parents had been better without her, and Kagura’s family probably would be too. Certainly they hadn’t signed on for two children from the zodiac, as the conspicuous absence of younger siblings could attest. No, when there were empty spaces in the zodiac, members of the Sohma family weren’t exactly leaping to have children.

When it came down to it, that was the only reason she stayed. If, years from now, Rin was gone, she might finally have released Haru from the burden of loving her. But at the same time, she would have cursed some other, unsuspecting family, with the burden of the horse’s vengeful spirit. And that was something Rin refused to do.

The only answer was to break the curse herself. For Haru. For Shihan. For another little girl many years from now.


End file.
